The Xbox 360
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: When the penguins bring an Xbox.


THE XBOX 360  
Once upon-no-One day-no not that either... . . !  
As Circus Zaragoza was coming to a stop for practice. When the train stopped, the penguins gathered everyone together for an important announcement...  
They apparently got a Xbox 360! Obviously they have money to spend on wanted things than needed things. " Ooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaa! " everyone said in unison. Kowalski hooked up and started the system. " So how come you bought this thingy here? " Alex asked. " Well Mr. we decided it would help our combat skills and if anyone wanted to try then they will learn to fend for themselves..." Skipper said in his usual tone of voice. " Kowalski, " Kowalski grabbed the games they bought, " Put in ' Call of Duty BLACK OPS' now!" Rico vomited the game and Kowalski put it in. Then Skipper went to Zombie mode. " Now who wants to learn how to survive a Zombie attack? " Rico vomited three more controllers. " Uh, Skippa... Don't you think all this is a bit to foul and eerie to be playing? " Private simply asked. " Fear not young Private. It only helps you get ready for the future, and if we're not ready then we will not go down without a fight." Skipper finished. " Hey this game sounds fun! Let me try! " Marty said as he grabbed the controller. " Marty you don't have fingers! So you can't play. Now give me that controller! " Alex said to the Zebra. " Why don't you let our monochromatic friend play the game and you can sit your little psychotic lion butt right next to him so both of you can play. " Skipper told the two fighting animals. Then Kowalski gave Alex a controller. The two started to play Zombies.  
For the next hour All the animals sat and watched. Some left because they got bored, some left because they had better things to do, and some left to practice their acts. All that were really left were Vitaly, Anna, Kezi, Gia, Stefano, Gloria, Melman, the penguins, Marty, and Alex. Of course Marty and Alex were the only two playing, as they were sucked into this 'foul and eerie' game as Private had said. " Marty open the next door! " Alex yelled. " I can't! I'm to busy killing these zombies in front of- Awww man I just got down! Revive me! " Marty yelled back. " As you can see we are on level 999 so I can't revive you at this moment. I have to get a better weapon! Then i can revive you! " Alex was at the mystery box with the weapons. He got a Thunder Gun and then went to the teleporter to get the gun advanced. When he did he went to the lobby of the zombie house and blew 20-50 zombies away with one shot. In the process of doing this Alex was also looking for Marty so that he could revive him. Alex finally found Marty and revived him but now with Alex out of ammo the two were trapped up against a wall. " Oh-a no! Marty and-a Alice are trapped!" Stefano said as he closed his eyes. " Well don't just stand there jump over them! " Anna yelled. " Ya! Don't just stand there! " Kezi screamed. Vitaly stood up. " Jump over them! Your almost to level 1000! Jump! JUMP! " Alex and Marty were too late and died. " Man we were so close...Lets make it to level 1000! " Alex said to his zebra friend. Before Alex could press A to continue, Skipper turned it off. " You two need to stay off this game for a while. It was 5 hours ago when you started. Take a break you psychotic lion, or my insult will come true. " Alex stood up "Ohh Yaa? Who put you in charge? " Then Alex and Skipper got into a fight about who was the boss of the Xbox 360. It took 3 more hours for the two to finish their boss fight. Anna stood up. " Hey guys, let's not get into detail about who is in charge of whom, but I think it is time for bed, don't you? Yes? Ok, well Alex you and Gia get going and You Skipper put this game system someplace else. It is 2:50 a.m. in the morning so...," Alex and Skipper turned their backs to each other. They were acting like children, " Come on Vitaly were going to bed. These two children can't seem to listen when they are told to do something and don't do it." Soon Everyone left, including Alex and Skipper. Gia dragged Alex to their car and Skipper and the penguins put the system up. They also brought up a conversation about taking it and getting their money back. Which they did and they took back the game. The next day Alex and Marty were mad when they found out that the penguins took back the system and game. Of course Alex and Marty got over it and started to practice their acts, as well as other animals too.  
THE END  
Anna: Well that could have been better...  
Gia: That was a good story but why the Xbox?  
Alex: I think it was because zombies are awesome!  
Marty: You can say that again!  
Alex: I think it was because zombies are awesome!  
Marty: WHOO!  
Alex: WHOO!  
Marty: WHOOO!  
Alex:WHOOO!  
Anna: Ok, well I think Gia and I will say good bye.  
Marty: WHOOOO!  
Alex: WHOOOO!  
Anna&Gia: Bye peeps! 


End file.
